Eine Trivialsprache
by Meta Capricorn
Summary: Einige brauchen mehr als Worte, um ihre Geschichte zu erzählen ... oder weniger? Minerva McGonagall über Severus Snape. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen Lesser language by The Treacle Tart


Hallo, ihr Lieben!

Das ist mein drittes Übersetzungsprojekt (1.reden wir lieber nicht drüber, wird bald gelöscht, 2. Teile von HBP, aber nicht hier) und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. Das Original heißt "Lesser language" und wurde von The Treacle Tart geschrieben, einer ganz tollen Kurzgeschichtenautorin, wie ich finde. Der Link ist unter Favourites, logisch. So, noch was? Glaube nicht ... also, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Eine Trivialsprache

Es war ein Muggelsprichwort, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, über Augen und Fenster und Seelen. Über Geschichten, die erzählt, Lügen, die aufgedeckt, Wahrheiten, die hinausgeschrieen wurden aus braunen oder blauen oder schwarzen Tiefen. Über ein freigelegtes, unbeschütztes Herz ohne Verteidigung, bereit, wie ein Buch gelesen zu werden. Fragen wurden beantwortet. Schuld bekannt. Liebe erklärt. Sorge. Furcht. Hoffnung. All dies wurde preisgegeben – ohne, dass je ein Ton gesagt wurde.

Auf viele traf das zu, überlegte sie oft. Während die Schüler davon erzählten, wie sie stundenlang gelernt hatten, sprachen ihre Augen von nächtlichen Spaziergängen hinter dem Gewächshaus. Während sie detaillierte Augenzeugenberichte abgaben, wie Peeves im Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs gewütet hatte, gestanden ihre Augen Mitschuld und das Fehlen von Reue. Während sie versicherten, dass die Sticheleien sie nicht beeindruckten und dass es ihretwegen nicht notwendig war, Hauspunkte abzuziehen, erzählten ihre Augen eine Geschichte von Kränkung und Furcht und Scham. Die meisten konnten viel mit Rede und Wort verstecken, aber ihre Augen, diese Fenster, die konnten es nicht.

Ja, auf viele traf das zu … aber nicht auf alle.

Was war mit dem, der so darin geschult war, seinen Ausdruck zu verstählern, dass dieser niemals verrutschte? Was war mit dem, der ein Leben lang damit verbrachte, sich darin zu üben, dass er nichts weitergab? Einer, der seine Gesichtsmuskeln so sehr kontrollierte, dass sie vollkommen unbeweglich blieben? Der seine Pupillen davon abhielt, sich trotz des Tageslichts nicht zu weiten? Was war mit den Augen, die keine andere Geschichte erzählten, als die, die sie dich wissen lassen wollten?

Es war schwer, ihn nicht zu bemerken, sogar für einen Neuling von einer Lehrerin, die kaum selbst die Schule beendet hatte. Fürchterlich dünn, lange, krumme Finger, krummer Rücken. Strähniges Haar, das in seine Augen fiel und sein Gesicht verdeckte. Haut, die so bleich war, dass sie sich sicher war, sie würde zu Staub zerfallen, würde sie von der Sonne berührt.

Hochbegabt. Irregeführt vielleicht, aber hochbegabt. Weit den anderen Schülern seiner Klasse voraus. Weit den Siebtklässlern voraus, obwohl er fünf Jahre jünger war als sie.

Und zornig. Aber wie.

Die Wut strahlte von seinem Körper, pulsierte in der Luft um ihn herum und schlug ihr entgegen, verbrannte sie. Sie war eine dicke Blase, die ihn umgab und ihm wie eine Wolke überallhin folgte, wohin er ging, eine Barriere zwischen ihm und seiner Umwelt. Wenn er an ihr vorbeikam, glitt diese Wolke aus Wut über ihre Haut und hinterließ dort Spuren von Säure. Eine Wut, so greifbar, dass es ihr im Halse stecken blieb. Sie stach in ihrem Herzen.

Er war oft das Lieblingsthema im Lehrerzimmer, dieser dunkle Junge so voll von Hass. Raunen und Geflüster waberten über kalten Tee und fade Kekse, begleitet von hasserfüllten und gehässigen Blicken. Sie sagten gemeine Dinge über seine Haare und seine Zähne. Sie lachten über die Demütigungen, die er durch andere, beliebtere Schüler, erfuhr. Sie heckten grausame Strafarbeiten aus. Das verbrannte sie noch mehr.

Sie fühlte mit ihm, mit diesen dunklen Jungen, der hasste und wieder gehasst wurde. Aber wie sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Sympathie traf auf Verachtung. Höflichkeit traf auf Unverschämtheit. Respekt traf auf Misstrauen. Mitleid traf beinahe auf Gewalt. Er hatte eine Mauer errichtet, kunstvoll Stein um Stein über hundert Jahre lang und tausend Grausamkeiten aufgeschichtet. Er schützt die Mauer mit einer Rüstung aus Skepsis und Abscheu. Und seine Augen hatten keine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Erst als sie zum Krankenflügel gerufen wurde um ihn zu sehen, bemerkte sie seine Hände.

Es hatte einen Zwischenfall mit dem Potterjungen gegeben. Sirius Black war ebenfalls darin verwickelt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es etwas mit dem jungen Remus zu tun hatte, aber niemand sagte etwas. Albus bat sie, wegen ihres dunklen Jungen vorbeizuschauen, weil er im Krankenflügel saß. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin sei anderweitig beschäftigt, was ihr sagte, dass der Direktor ihn nicht miteinbeziehen wollte, dass er niemanden miteinbeziehen wollte. Warum er sie an die Seite des Jungen rief, war ihr ein Rätsel, außer, dass Albus vielleicht mehr verstand, als er verriet.

Der dunkle Junge selbst saß aufrecht in seinem Bett, mit hängenden Schultern und gekrümmtem Rücken, als wäre er kurz davor, sich zusammenzurollen, und seine Ellenbogen waren auf seine Schenkel gestützt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Er schaute auf, sein Gesicht so ausdruckslos wie immer, sein Mund ein gerader Strich und seine Augen tot.

„Ja", antwortete er schlicht.

„Soll ich Ihnen ein wenig Wasser besorgen?"

„Nein."

„Sind Sie hungrig?"

„Nein."

Nach Worten, die keine Sympathie oder Höflichkeit oder Respekt oder Mitleid enthielten, suchend sah sie nach unten und war augenblicklich von seinen Händen in den Bann gezogen. Der Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand kratzte immer wieder am Bett entlang. Der gelbliche Fingernagel bewegte sich in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, wie ein Herzschlag, über die gestärkte, weiße Bettwäsche. Während sie ihn beobachtete, drückte er ein Stückchen tiefer hinein, hinterließ eine Vertiefung, als er das Bettzeug überflog. Bald wurde er von seinen Brüdern begleitet, einer nach dem anderen. Und als jeder Finger hinzugekommen war, bewegten sie sich ein wenig langsamer und gruben sich ein wenig tiefer hinein, bis die Hand zu einer Faust geballt war. Die ganze Zeit blieb er still und mit leerem Blick.

Mit der Zeit würde sie lernen, seine Hände zu lesen, die Bedeutung ihrer Bewegungen zu verstehen. Ihre Geschichte zu lesen.

Wenn er seinen Daumen nacheinander gegen die anderen Fingerkuppen rieb, versuchte er, eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Wenn der Nagel seines Zeigefingers sich in seinen Daumen bohrte, heckte er etwas aus. Wenn er eine lose Faust machte und seinen Daumen zwischen Mittel- und Ringfinger steckte, log er. Wenn er sich an seiner Robe festhielt, war ihm etwas peinlich. Wenn er auf den Tisch oder gegen seine Seite klopfte war er zufrieden. Wenn sein Daumen sich um seinen Zeigefinger schlang und ihn niederdrückte, war er wütend; jeder stärker er drückte, umso wütender war er.

Bald beherrschte sie die Sprache seiner Hände fließend und lernte so immer mehr über den Jungen, den der Rest der Welt lieber vergessen wollte. Bevor sie es sich versah, hatte er die Schule beendet und verschwand im Chaos der Zeit, wie so viele andere Schüler. Sie hörte Gerüchte, wo er gelandet sei, die meisten von ihnen nicht mehr als Spekulationen, aber sie wusste in ihrem Inneren, dass sie traurigerweise wahrscheinlich stimmten.

Als der Krieg anfing zu tosen, dachte sie an ihn. Als die Opferzahl anstieg, überlegte sie, ob er dafür verantwortlich war. Wenn ein Dunkles Mal in die Luft aufstieg, überlegte sie, ob er es hervorgerufen hatte. Und wie sehr sie sich auch dafür hasste, trauerte sie um ihn, um ihren dunklen Jungen, das verlorene Kind, nach dem sich niemand die Mühe machte zu suchen.

Dann, eines Tages, wurde sie erneut von Albus herbeigerufen, nach jemanden im Krankenflügel zu sehen. Es war keine Überraschung für sie, ihn im selben Bett zu sehen. Er saß da, mit hängenden Schultern und gekrümmtem Rücken, als wäre er kurz davor, sich zusammenzurollen, und seine Ellenbogen waren auf seine Schenkel gestützt. Und seine Hände. Seine Hände, die schlaff herunterhingen, deutlich sagend, dass er aufgegeben hatte.

Minerva McGonagall saß im Lehrerzimmer und starrte auf die Hände, die sie nur zu gut kannte.

Sie sah sie drei Wochen lang vollkommen still liegen, nachdem James und Lily umgebracht worden waren. Sie sah, wie sich der Zeigefinger in seinen Daumen bohrte, als sie erfuhren, dass der kleine Harry nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Sie sah, wie er seinen Daumen um seinen Zeigefinger schlang und ihn hinunterdrückte, bis er beinahe brach, als Remus Lupin Lehrer wurde. Sie sah sie abermals vollkommen still liegen, als sie genau wussten, dass der Dunkle Lord wiederauferstanden war.

Heute lagen sie gefaltet auf dem dunklen Mahagonitisch, ein Bild der Ruhe. Das Treffen ging weiter. Dumbledore schmiedete Pläne das Schloss gegen einen möglichen Angriff zu stärken, nun, da der Rest der Welt endlich die Wahrheit anerkannte. Professor Vektor würde alle Schutzvorrichtungen verändern müssen. Professor Flitwick würde die Ritterrüstungen verzaubern, damit sie die Türen des Nachts bewachten. Madame Hooch würde den Schülern Verteidigungsfliegen beibringen müssen. Alle _Geheimgänge_, die in das Schloss und aus ihm hinaus führten, würden von Minerva selbst versiegelt werden müssen. Alle Briefe und Pakete würden von Professor Sprout, Professor Sinistra oder Professor Binns genehmigt werden müssen, bevor sie in das Schloss hineinkamen oder es verließen. Und verschiedene verzauberte Artefakte würden von Professor Snape abgesichert werden müssen.

Minerva beobachtete sorgfältig, wie Severus' ineinander verflochtene Finger ihren Griff verstärkten und die Knöchel hervortreten ließen.

„Wenn Sie erlauben, Direktor, welche Artefakte genau haben Sie dabei im Auge?"

„Natürlich, Severus. Es gibt da einige Dutzend Antiobskuranten, die Alastor Moody zurückgelassen hat, und die ich lieber nicht herumzuliegen hätte, verschiedene verhexte Muggelartefakte, die Schülern abgenommen wurden, eine Anzahl an Talismanen, ein Leichentuch, einige verzauberte Waffen und den Spiegel Nerhegeb."

Minvera klappte fast die Kinnlade herunter, als, nachdem er das letzte Objekt auf der Liste gehört hatte, Severus' Hände etwas taten, das sie noch nie zuvor getan hatten: sie zitterten.

„Wie Sie wünschen", sagte er ruhig und seine Stimme gab nichts preis, seine Hände jedoch eine Menge.

Als das Treffen zuende war, war er, wie gewöhnlich, der erste, der ging, keine Zeit mit hohlem Geschnatter oder törichtem Tratschen vergeudend. Wahrscheinlich wusste er, dass er noch immer eines der Lieblingsthemen im Lehrerzimmer war.

„Er ist immer so in Eile, nicht wahr?" 

„_Wirklich, wo muss er schon hin?"_

„_Es ist ja nicht mal so, als ob irgendjemand auf ihn warten würde."_

„_Nein, wieso auch? Mit diesem liebenswürdigen Verhalten."_

„_Und dem himmlischen Lächeln."_

Es brannte immer noch und Minerva hatte endgültig genug. „Seid ihr etwa so unglaublich makellos, dass ihr das Recht habt, alle anderen zu kritisieren? Oder vielleicht seid ihr einfach so angsteinflößend dumm, dass ihr nichts Besseres habt, über das ihr reden könnt? Gut, wenn ihr also ein paar Gesprächsthemen benötigt, und wenn ihr so verzweifelt über Severus reden wollt, lasst mich euch helfen. Vielleicht könntet ihr diskutieren, wie er tagtäglich sein Leben riskiert um Informationen zu sammeln, ohne auch soviel wie eine Danke von euch zu bekommen. Oder wie wäre es damit, dass er persönlich auf die Schüler seines Hauses aufpasst, damit sie nicht auch noch das Dunkle Mal empfangen, wie so viele ihrer Eltern. Oder damit, dass er von jedem verraten wurde, den er je einen Freund zu nennen wagte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Qualen, die er in seinem Leben durchmachen musste, für ein paar gute Lacher ausreichen." Sie stürmte Severus hinterher nach draußen, ihr Haar löste sich aus dem strengen Knoten und eine empörte Röte verbrannte ihre Wangen.

Es brannte. Es brannte immer.

Minerva hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie Severus sehen wollte, aber ein verdrehtes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch sagte ihr, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Seine Privatgemächer waren leer, genauso wie der Klassenraum und sein Büro. Er schien nirgendwo auf den Ländereien oder im Schloss zu sein, und solange sie nicht dazu bereit war, sich durch das Labyrinth zu schlagen, das die Kerker darstellten, gingen ihr die Orte aus, an denen sie suchen konnte. Als letzte Möglichkeit fand sie sich auf der Türschwelle vom Büro des Schulleiters, Auge in Auge mit dem Wasserspeier, der Wache stand.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Minerva?" Die Stimme hinter ihr erschreckte sie. Bis dass er gesprochen hatte, hatte sie nicht bemerkt, wie sehr sie auf der Kippe stand.

„Albus", sagte sie atemlos, die Hand auf ihr Herz gelegt in einem Versuch, es zu beruhigen. „Du solltest andere Leute vorwarnen."

„Entschuldige bitte", sagte er mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich habe nur überlegt, ob du wüsstest, wo Severus sein könnte."

Er lächelte sie an und seine blauen Augen waren gedankenschwer. „Ich glaube, ich habe eine gute Idee. Warum kommst du nicht in mein Büro, damit wir darüber reden können?"

Albus sprach eine Einladung mit der Freundlichkeit eines Lieblingsgroßvaters aus, der wusste, dass er niemals zurückgewiesen werden würde. Er ging voraus und sie hinterher, immer die gehorsame Enkelin. Als sie erst in seinem Büro angekommen waren, saß sie ihm gegenüber und wartete geduldig, während er sich selbst setzte und ein wenig Tee heraufbeschwor.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um Severus", sagte er ohne fragenden Unterton.

„Ich mache mir um jeden Sorgen", erwiderte sie leise.

„Das bezweifle ich auch gar nicht." Er dirigierte mit seinem Zeigefinger etwas Milch und drei Stück Zucker in seine Tasse. „Aber Severus war schon immer anders, nicht wahr?"

„Severus ist anders."

Auf ihre Antwort hin nickte er langsam, als er seinen Finger rotieren ließ, sodass der Löffel in seinem Tee rührte. „Das bezweifle ich genauso wenig."

Minerva begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. „Wo ist er, Albus?"

„Er verabschiedet sich von einem alten Freund, würde ich meinen."

„Albus?"

„Geh raus auf den Korridor, Minerva."

„Und was soll ich da machen?"

„Du wirst es wissen, wenn du da bist."

Minerva hatte lange genug mit Albus und seinen geheimnisvollen Nachrichten zu tun gehabt um zu wissen, dass alles, was sie tun musste, war, sich genau daran zu halten, was er sagte, also verließ sie ohne Abschied das Büro und betrat den Korridor.

Wie sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie sah nichts Außergewöhnliches. Sie schaute die langen Flure hinunter, die zum Büro hin und von ihm wegführten, suchte nach einem Zeichen, dass ihr sagte, wo sie hingehen oder was sie machen sollte. Sie wollte schon wieder in das Büro des Direktors zurückkehren, als sich alles um sie herum verdunkelte. Die Fackeln, die an den Wänden aufgereiht waren und die Korridore erhellten, erloschen auf einmal. Minerva erstarrte. Dann flackerte die Fackel, die ihr am nächsten war, auf. Sie drehte sich um, und bekam gerade noch mit, wie drei weitere aufleuchteten, die in einer Reihe zum Ostkorridor zeigten.

Ohne zu zögern folgte sie den brennenden Lampen, als diese fortfuhren, Funken den Gang entlang zu sprühen. Sie folgte ihnen die Treppen hoch und hinunter, durch staubige Flure und bis hin in einen Teil des Schlosses, der seit Jahren nicht benutzt wurde. Nach fast einer Stunde laufen kam sie an eine Tür, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Auf einmal gingen sämtliche Lichter aus, die sie auf ihrer Reise begleitet hatten, bis auf das, das sich neben der Tür befand. Langsam streckte sie ihre Fingerspitzen aus und strich über den Türriegel. Sie hielt inne, atmete tief ein und öffnete die Tür.

Der Raum schien ein sehr alter Unterrichtsraum zu sein. Einige altmodische Tische und Stühle lagen in einer Ecke aufgetürmt und alles war mit einer dicken Schicht von Staub und Spinnweben bedeckt. Es gab nicht viel Licht in dem Raum, aber es war genug für Minerva, um Severus unbeweglich vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb stehend zu sehen.

Sie schaute sofort auf seine Hände, auf ein Zeichen hoffend, das ihr sagte, was er fühlte, nur um sie schlaff an seinen Seiten hängen zu sehen, genau so, wie sie es taten, als er dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken gekehrt hatte, als James und Lily Potter getötet worden waren, als Harry die Wiedererstehung eines Albtraums bestätigte. Nicht unbedingt die Reaktion, die man von jemandem erwarten würde, der in die Tiefen seines Herzenswunsches starrte.

„Severus", rief sie leise. Als er nicht antwortete, ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Severus", sagte sie abermals, als sie noch weiter herantrat. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ohne zu wissen, was sie sonst sagen oder tun sollte, fand sie sich neben Severus vor dem Spiegel stehend wieder. „Was ist es, Severus?" Seine ewig leeren Augen starrten ausdruckslos in den Spiegel. Sie legte ihre Hand sachte auf seine Schulter.

„Bitte Severus, sag es mir. Was sieht du?"

„Ich sehe", fing er an, die Worte an seiner rauen Stimme hängen bleibend. „Ich sehe mich."

Minerva schürzte ihre Lippen und ihre Augen verengten sich. „Was siehst du noch?"

„Nichts. Nur mich."

„Was tust du?"

„Ich spiele mit Drachen."

„Tust du … reitest du auf ihnen?", fragte sie.

„Nein, es sind Spielzeugdrachen. Ich sehe mich als ein Kind, das mit Spielzeugdrachen spielt. Es ist jedes Mal dasselbe. Jahrelang habe ich auf dieses Ding gestarrt, seit es vor so langer Zeit in das Schloss kam, und ich habe überlegt, was es bedeuten könnte."

„Weißt du das nicht?"

„Lächerlich, nicht wahr?" Er lachte freudlos. „Mein Herzenswunsch sieht mich an und ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was er bedeutet."

Minerva festigte ihren Griff auf seiner Schulter und er drehte seinen Kopf um sie anzusehen.

„Es bedeutet", begann sie, „es bedeutet, dass du neu anfangen willst. Dass du diesem Jungen helfen willst, die Zukunft, die auf ihn zukommt, zu vermeiden. Dass du ihm sagen willst, dass sein Schicksal nicht unausweichlich ist, dass die Entscheidungen, die er machen wird, rückgängig gemacht werden können. Dass die Lebenszeit an Kummer vor ihm nicht sein muss. Du willst ihn beschützen."

Plötzlich sah sie, wie ein bisschen von diesem Jungen auf sie zurückblickte. „Woher weißt du das?"

Sie hob ihre Hand zu seinem Gesicht und legte sie an seine Wange. „Weil ich genau das sehe, jedes Mal, wenn ich dich anschaue."

Und als diese Worte von ihren Lippen entschlüpften, als sie in den Raum zwischen ihnen schwebten und sich um seine Ohren schlangen, fanden sie den Weg zu seinen Augen, zu diesen kalten, distanzierten Augen des Jungen, der er niemals war. Minerva sah zu, als ein komplettes Leben durch ihre unglaubliche Schwärze vorbeiraste: die Einsamkeit seiner Kindheit, der bittere Hass seiner Jugendzeit, die Schande seines Erwachsenseins, das Leid seiner Entscheidungen, die Angst vor den Konsequenzen, vor gebrochenen Herzen und zerrissenen Seelen, und dunkle Flure und schlaflose Nächte und Verbitterung und Neid mit höchstens Funken von Stolz und nur dem winzigsten Bisschen Akzeptanz.

Es war ein Epos vom Aufstieg und Niedergang eines Lebens, einer Reise ohne Bestimmung, eines Fürsten ohne Königreich und eines Jungen, der mit Spielzeugdrachen spielte. Und es zerschnitt sie wie eine Glasscherbe.

Aber es brannte nicht mehr.

Finis

* * *

... und vergesst das REVIEW NICHT! Danke. (Danke natürlich wie immmer an meine fabelhaft kleinliche Beta und an TTT für die Erlaubnis, ihre Story zu übersetzen.) 


End file.
